Glistening Snowflakes
by DeathsMotorbike
Summary: After Anna's wedding with Kristoff, Elsa is asked for help by a few mysterious strangers, giving riches in turn for protection. However, these strangers might be bringing more than she bargained for, and one of the gifts isn't quite what she expected. A girl, a sorceress just like her, with the powers of light, might just be one of the greatest problems in Elsa's next conflict.
1. Chapter 1

I looked out over the nearly-empty ballroom, with only the castle servants rushing around, preparing for the ceremony. It's been five years since Anna and Kristoff got together, and now they were getting married, with my blessing. I smiled softly to myself, remembering how antsy and excited she was while she was having her dress fitted. It was adorable and sweet. I looked at how the main hall was decorated. It was beautiful with giant snowflakes on the wall, placed there by me. The light from the chandelier glittered brilliantly against the ice, casting prismatics against the ground.

Anna walked in, dressed in her gown. It was grand and billowy, colored in a light green with beautiful, intricate embroidery. Her hair was nicely pulled back into a bun, and her face was glowing with a bright smile. "You look wonderful," I smiled warmly as she walked in.

Anna chuckled softly. "Thank you. Maybe someday you'll find someone you love just the way I love Kristoff."

"I don't think that's very likely," I slipped out a gentle smirk. I turned around to see that my royal advisor was approaching me, all dressed in formalwear and ready for the ceremony. It was like Coronation Day, but it didn't have the aura of fear and anxiety I had on that day. Today was happiness. My sister found the one she truly loved, and I felt almost free from the fear of my powers. Of course, there are those moments when those worries come back, and then there are the stresses of ruling Arendelle.

Every day, there were so many edicts, documents, and petitions I had to deal with, and then there were things such as economics and foreign politics to deal with. Sometimes, I wished I could just study geometry and architecture instead, but I had my duties.

The advisor bowed to me. "Your majesty, the castle is ready for the ceremony. Should we let the guests in?"

I smiled. "Commence the ceremony."

After a long ceremony of official vows, the reception was held in the ballroom. I watched the people dance as my advisor told me about a suitor. "You're not getting any younger, your majesty. You have to find a suitor to bring an heir to the throne before you are past your prime." I maintained the appearance of listening, but in reality, I didn't want to hear it. The last thing I wanted was for marriage to be a duty. I mostly thought to myself as he nagged me, watching Anna dance with Kristoff through the corner of my eye. "You should consider searching for an eligible suitor soon, your majesty." I sighed quietly with relief when he left.

I simply watched rather than danced. I was tired, and it didn't appeal to me. I smiled when I saw Anna so happy and joyful, but I was so glad when the ceremony was over. I quickly went to my room and flopped on the bed, sighing.

I heard a knock on the door. "Your majesty, you have a visitor requesting your company."

I sighed, getting up and hoping it wasn't one of those suitors. I saw a husky woman dressed in opulent regalia. Her dark hair was tied into a bun with a bejeweled crown atop her head. Next to her was a girl in a simple white dress and curly golden-blonde hair. "I am Morana Chernobog, Empress of the Markovich Empire," The husky woman announced. Her voice was full-bodied and heavy, like an opera singer's. She bowed as she spoke. "Queen Elsa, I request asylum in Arendelle. I'll supply Arendelle with great riches of jewelry and spices if you do."

"Asylum?" I asked, confused. I was curious why an apparently powerful woman was requesting asylum. I was curious exactly what kind of threat this woman was facing.

"I've been receiving horrendously disturbing letters from an anonymous author, threatening me with death and threatening to use my older sister for evil. I was hoping‒with how you can protect Arendelle with your powers of ice‒that you could graciously extend that for my sister. She also has something you would have experience with."

I looked at the husky woman and then to the smaller lady. The lady had narrow and graceful features. I looked back up to the husky woman, and I understood her dilemma. "Fine, I promise to take care of your sister. She may stay at the castle, and I promise to take care of her. I understand what it is like to have a sister." I gave the woman a smile. I assumed that what the woman meant by her sister having experiences just like I did, she meant powers. It seemed unbelievable, like a dream. I've never known someone to have powers like me. "Do you mean that she is a sorceress, like me?"

The golden-haired woman spawned a glowing orb in her hand that casted dancing lights in the room. The light shined off the snowflake decorations, shining even more brilliantly than the chandelier. Heat radiated from the flowing white light. The golden-haired woman looked up at me with a soft smile and brightness in her golden hazel eyes. "I'm Svetlana," She had a light yet soft voice. "Nice to meet you, Queen Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the dark library, with only a candle lighting the papers in front of me. I heard the door creak open. I expected to see my royal advisor, but when I turned around, I saw Svetlana walk in, dressed in a flowy white nightgown. I watched her walk into the philosophy section of the library. _Huh, an intellectual,_ I thought. I focused on my work, but I watched her out of the corner of my eye. I sighed in frustration. Being a queen was difficult. There were so many choices. Should I sacrifice morale or security? I glared at the pages, carefully thinking over every answer.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Svetlana spoke softly as she sat down in front of me, placing her book in front of her. She was quiet for a moment, reading her book. "I tell my sister to trust herself to make the right decision. I trust her, and I know you'll make the right decision when it comes to you."

I looked at her curiously. I couldn't tell if it was wisdom or if she didn't know what I was going through. "How would I know what the right answer is, anyway?"

"You'll know it when it comes. You won't second-guess yourself. You just have to trust yourself and to let the ideas flow. Don't worry too much." She smiled softly. Although I was a bit confused, what she said did make sense in a way. I remember how my ice powers came under control when I could trust myself with them. I sighed as I looked down at the papers. It was a lot, so it was hard to not worry about them.

She gave an understanding nod. "Maybe you should take a break. Maybe read a book," A smirk came to her face. "But not Machiavelli, obviously. The best rulers rule with love, not fear."

I sighed. "I have a lot to work on. I've been getting threats from Weaseltown because I cut off trade, and I'm trying to find ways to make up for the lost trade because they were our biggest trade partner. Not to mention taking care of those who are struggling because we have fewer supplies for them."

I felt her pull on my wrist. "Well, you don't seem to be getting anywhere by looking at a page, aren't you? Too much of a good thing is a bad thing, you know," She dragged me out the castle. I froze her hand to get away. I really needed to work. "No, Elsa. Look," She pointed towards the sky. The sun was rising, casting oranges and purples across the sky. It tinted to kingdom a soft orange. I had forgotten the beauty of the sunrise, working so hard on my queenly duties. Svetlana placed her hand in one of the fountains, causing the water to glow. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I was curious what she meant by showing me this. As I watched her admire the world around her, I could tell that she lived and breathed idealism. I smiled softly at her. "It is," I paused for a moment, looking at the fountain. The water cast dancing lights on the ground. "Why did you show me this?"

She held my upper arm and smiled gently. "You need to learn to forget your duties once in a while. Too much dutifulness is a bad thing." She then looked away, staring at the water. "I know you care so much for your people, but you also need time for yourself once in a while before you forget who you are."

It was much easier said than done. I was curious how she could be so nonchalant about issues. An aura of mysticism surrounded her. "I wish I could relax, but the issues are constantly in my mind. I can't stop worrying about Arendelle." I sat down at the edge of the fount and looked down at my feet.

"You just let go of your worries," She responded with a shrug. "I'm not sure how I do it. I just remember who I am and what is important, and I just do what I do." She sat down next to me. "When my sister got death threats from a mysterious author, I just told her to go with her intuition to make the right decision." She gently touched my shoulder. This touch felt different from the others, but I couldn't explain what. "I trust that you will make the right decision for your kingdom. I know you will."


	3. Chapter 3

"Svetlana!" I heard someone call out. Morana ran up to Svetlana, stopping suddenly in front of the fountain. "The threats are still coming. It seems that they know our location." I listened to her with shock. I was curious how they knew. Someone might be following them. "We'll have to move again. Maybe we'll have to live on the island. It'll be rough, but they won't find us there." I looked towards Svetlana, who didn't seem worried.

"But I want to stay here. I like it here," Svetlana stood up. "I don't want to leave." I knew it wouldn't be safe for her, but I didn't want her to leave either. I had finally met someone with powers like me, and I didn't want to lose the chance to meet someone like me; someone who understood what it was like to have powers.

"But it's too dangerous. They know too many details about our location and our lives. All their threats towards other people as a warning to us were carried out. I'm sure they're not just some sadist who writes letters just to scare people."

"I'm sure we'll be okay," Svetlana spoke assuredly. Her nonchalance was a mystery to me. She stood unshaken, as opposed to her sister who seemed to be filled with anxiety and fear.

Morana turned to me. "If she stays here, she has to be kept safe. Don't let her out, and don't let anyone strange in. Please."

I was silent for a moment, thinking. There still would be risks, but then I looked at Svetlana. "She may stay here for a while longer, but if the threats continue, she has to be placed somewhere safer."

"Thank you so much, Queen Elsa!" She bear hugged me in gratitude. She then turned to Svetlana. "Come on inside. It's too dangerous out here." I watched them go back inside, and then turned to the fountain. The water was still glowing. These strangers were interesting. I was curious exactly what the threats were. I looked up towards the sky. They also made things more stressful. They brought even more problems for me to deal with.

However, I don't regret letting them stay.

I don't know why I didn't, even if they brought unanswered questions. How am I supposed to relax? Who's threatening them? What am I supposed to do? I went back to the library, continuing to look over the pages. The book she was looking at earlier was still on the table, reminding me to take a break and to make time for myself. My mind was tired of all these question, so I took out a book on architecture and sat down. The questions constantly crossed my mind as I read.

I heard the door creak open. Svetlana walked in. "I'm sorry for my sister. She's really worried over this," She muttered as she sat down. She placed a glowing orb of light between us to make it easier to read. "I've been through worse. I'm going to survive this challenge."

I tilted my head in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I used to be a street rat. I was adopted by my sister and her family. Before that happened, an angry man cursed me with his powers," She chuckled softly. "It's kind of funny. I never really saw them as a curse. Sure, I did have problems with them at first, but now, I love them. Yeah, I'm not actually of royal blood, and most of my early childhood was spent learning how to fend for myself."

"Is that why you're not worried?"

"Yeah. My instincts kept me alive when I didn't have shelter, so why wouldn't it now? Unless the universe feels like a jerk, and then we're all doomed." She leaned over looking at my book. "You like architecture, huh?"

"And geometry. Fractals have always fascinated me. I loved learning about them when I was alone in my room as a child."

"I taught myself how to read through signs and diagrams in books. I liked philosophy and art when I found shelter in the library. Speaking of childhood, what way yours like?" She sat in a relaxed position, but in interest in what I had to say.

I looked down and sighed. "My powers were out of control, so I stayed in my room, away from the world." I didn't mention how I almost killed my sister. I didn't want to mention that to her. It still was a sore spot for me, and I hated being reminded of it.

"Oh," She said softly. She moved her hair closer to mine and placed her hand on my shoulder. Her skin was warm, like the sun. "Well, whatever happened, it's over. You survived it. In the grand scheme of things, that's all that matters. In the animal world, what really matters is the survival of the species, so an issue in the past isn't so bad as long as you survive." I looked up at her and smiled. She was really intelligent. Not in the way that some learn and then recite information, but true intelligence; the kind of intelligence that comes through introspection rather than just absorbing information.

"I wish I could think like that," I looked down at my book, frowning slightly.

"I don't blame you. Learning a new mindset is harder than studying," She paused, placing her hand over mine and she looked up into my eyes. "You just need to learn to trust yourself and let the pieces fall where they may. Focus on the details that matter." I blushed slightly, withdrawing my hand. I was silent, trying to understand what was happening. I looked down into my book, and then back up at her. She had hurt in her eyes, but she looked like she was hiding it. She ran out of the library.

"Svetlana. I didn-" She was gone before I could apologize. "Damn." I didn't understand why I lawyas had to hurt people. Was I destined to accidentally hurt them?


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on the door to the guest bedroom. "What do you want?" Svetlana's voice was sharp, but quivered as if she was crying.

"I want to apologize. I haven't been around others long enough to really understand," I sighed, pressing my head against the door. "I'm really sorry, Svetlana. I really do regret hurting your feelings like that. I'm sorry."

There was a moment of heavy silence. The weight of the silence was heavier than any screaming or shouting. I waited for a response to break the silence. The door opened slightly, casting a bit of light into her golden eyes. The tears and light made them shimmer, and it drained the warmness of her face. It was the first time I saw her upset. The door opened wider as she slowly stepped out of her room. There were only inches between us. The silent air seemed tense between us. "It's okay, Elsa," She whispered. "At least you didn't run away."

"No, it's not okay. I was a jerk. I've shut people out and hurt them too many times. I've been trying all my life not to hurt anyone, and yet I still hurt them," My voice rose slightly. The bitterness of past memories washed over me. I didn't hate her, but I hated how she made me remember. "Why couldn't you and your sister go find someone else to hide you? I'm already frustrated as I am, but you complicate things."

She crossed her arms and glared at me, her eyes visibly holding back tears. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You just brought more questions for me to deal with. For example, how am I supposed to help you two? I can't just simply throw you out. You're also so confusing. You're so unreal. I don't understand how someone could be so relaxed in the face of conflict."

"It's because I'm not, ice witch. I have to tell myself to not worry at all. Perhaps you haven't noticed that I'm not all smiles and happiness," She turned her head away. I could see in the corner of her eye that she was desperately trying to hold in tears. I stood in silence, listening to her. "Staying happy is hard. I just try not to show it because I shouldn't cry. I should be happy for what I have, because others don't have what I have. I shouldn't cry, but I do." She turned to face me. "I'm sorry for making things difficult for you."

There was a moment of silence, only a few breaths long. She suddenly seemed more real and much deeper. I took the moment of silence to try to think about what was happening. "It's okay to cry. Remember how you told me to take care of myself, not only my kingdom?" I tried to comfort her with a gentle hug. "My fear only made it harder for me to control my powers of ice. Fearing sadness will only make it stronger. It's okay to let it go."

I felt a jump in my chest as she looked up at me with a gentle smile. My breath started to shorten as anxiety and confusion set in. I quickly let go. "I have to go back to the library." I muttered before walking off with my arms held close to my chest. I flopped down and laid my head down in frustration. I've read enough books to know what it's supposed to feel like, but it all felt too soon. Why did I feel this way? And why now, with her? The royal advisor and the other officials won't approve of it because it wouldn't bring an heir to the throne. I could only hope that she would be gone and out of my mind so I could think clearly soon enough.

I hated how complicated she made things.


End file.
